Obsessions
by Seriouslyme
Summary: Every villain has a softspot, even Orochimaru...CRACK fic ::Complete:: Please Review!


**A/N**: I do not own Naruto. This one is for L, who's always been there^^ And Teshie cuz I listened to Ai Nante while I wrote this..I think..

.

Anyways, hope you like this and Happy New Year!

* * *

Orochimaru was a villain. He was evil. Because he was evil, he had a reputation to uphold; his evilness. This usually did not prove difficult as Orochimaru simply loved and adored everything evil. He loved to kill people, he took pleasure in cutting them up to bits and pieces and bottling up dissected human organs in culture solutions. He spent hours everyday scheming evil, _evil_ plots (we're talking about plots so evil that the Darth Vader himself would have trouble coming up with them) that almost always ended up in failure.

These failures did not faze him, not even a teeny bit, because Orochimaru _knew_, and so did everyone else, that he was MORE evil than ALL of the evil guys in the 2D _and _3D world combined. Compared to him, the combined score of Akatsuki's evilness was soooo low in the Evilness Scale that they resembled ants. No, they were even tinier than that. And all those tailed foxes? They were just mere kittens when _he, _Orochimaru, was taken into consideration. Heck! Even pain was scared of him!

Now, this would make him the most perfect, most evil Evil Being that ever was, except for one tiny, teeny little thing... An infatuation, an obsession, you might say, that went against all the evilness in him. This_ addiction_–or whatever one chose to call it- balanced out almost all his wicked evil.

"KABUTO!"

The gray-haired, bespectacled medic dropped his half-eaten noodle-and-jelly sandwich and rushed, as fast as his legs could carry him, to the room where his beloved evil master resided. He hesitated for a moment before opening the door, already dreading the worst.

"You called, Oro-"

"_Where the heck is Lilly-chan?"_ Orochimaru hissed-yes, being as evil as he was, Orochimaru possessed the ability to hiss whole sentences in one breath-, and Kabuto was met with eyes filled with such murderous intent that he staggered back, the fear evident in his eyes.

It was going to be a bad day...

Kabuto gulped.

"L.. Lilly-chan, Orochimaru-sama?" He asked, in a voice rather reminiscent of the Hyuuga heiress.

Glare. (It seemed that it Orochimaru had learnt a thing or two from Uchiha Sasuke as well.)

"I..isn't she," poor Kabuto looked around, searching for the missing doll amongst the racks of neatly arranged barbies, "over there?" He pointed, hoping against hope that he was right, _just this once._ He had, sadly, no idea what Lilly looked like.

"That's Elina."

Orochimaru's reply was calm, and even as he turned around, Kabuto knew what was coming for him. As the snake-man's hand wrapped around his neck, Kabuto shut his eyes, praying with all his might for mercy.

And it seemed that today was his lucky day.

Kabuto did not know exactly what happened, but he was aware of the snake-man releasing him and and throwing himself at something behind him, crying "LILLY-CHAAAAAAAAAN!"

It seemed that the Truly Evil Being that was Orochimaru had found his missing Barbie.

Kabuto averted his eyes from the unbecoming sight of his master kneeling before the blonde-haired doll and edged to the door slowly, hoping to escape unnoticed.

It seemed however, that his luck was running out for it was just as he had opened the door that Orochimaru's hands, once again, found his way to the medic-nin's body.

"Kabuto! Come and play Tea Party with us!" Orochimaru gestured in a fashion most unlike him.

"H..hai," Kabuto squeaked.

"Okay Kabu-chan! What would you like to have today?"

"K..kabu- chan?"

It was during times like these that Kabuto dearly wished his master would dissect him for his evil purposes.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Its my first fic in months...^^

I think I have my inspiration back now. Happy New Year! Please leave me a review~

Oh, and is there gonna be no Naruto this week? 430 was last week's...right?


End file.
